


[Script Offer][M4F] Pillows Can't Choke Me, But She Can

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, F/M, Gonewildaudio, M4F, Monster Boy, Msub, Outercourse, audio script, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Monster Boy][Msub][Fdom][In Heat][Pillow Humping][Several "Master" Mentions][Grinding][Outercourse][Choking][Self-Degradation][Cum in Pants]
Kudos: 9





	[Script Offer][M4F] Pillows Can't Choke Me, But She Can

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: A catboy's been serving his Master for quite some time, and has always felt something for her. But when he starts going into heat, those feelings are amplified and need to be addressed...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The catboy is pretty sweet, but not too effeminate I suppose. He's normally pretty good at keeping things professional with his Master, but hormones are making that a lot more difficult now!

[setting is the catboy's room, in the middle of the night. He's humping a pillow because he's horny and can't sleep]

[moan] Oh, Master...

[improv pillow humping]

Harder...thrust into me harder...

SFX [door opens]

[gasp] Master! I...uh...

I thought you were asleep; it's past midnight.

[nervously] What was I doing? Well...um...I couldn't sleep, and...

My pillow...I was humping it. God, this is so embarrassing!

Normally I can keep myself under control, but I've been in heat for a couple of days now.

As you probably already know, catboys and catgirls go into heat during certain parts of the year. Our bodies kinda...tell us to look for a mate during this time.

We get hornier, it's harder to think straight...do you see my tail swinging back and forth? 

It's doing that on its own! [sigh] Losing control of my body is so annoying!

Please forgive me, Master! You shouldn't have to see me like this...

Struggling with lust like some stupid teenager...it's so unflattering! 

I'm a professional, that's why you hired me right? I only want to serve you to the best of my ability.

[short pause] You...mainly hired me because you thought I was cute?

[bashful] Well, thank you Master. I don't get complimented on my looks very often...

...But I do take a lot of pride in my skill as a servant! That's why I'm always studying new recipes, and always making sure that your home is spotless.

I was eager to prove myself when I first arrived, plus I've come to enjoy working for you!

You're always so nice, you treat me with respect, AND you let me buy extra tools when I need them.

I admit, I've become attached to you...it's a platonic and strictly professional attachment, of course!

I would NEVER overstep---what? You heard me moan someone's name before you walked in?

[nervously] Well...um...do I HAVE to say who it was?

Yes Master, of course! I don't mean to disobey you...

I was...moaning YOUR name. I was thinking about you while I humped my pillow.

[dejected] I'm so sorry, Master...you're probably really mad...

[desperately] Please don't fire me, Master! I swear it'll never happen---pardon?

You're...not mad? Are you sure? Thank goodness!

I was so worried that...Master? Why are you so close to my face?

[kiss] Oh my...I'm afraid I don't understand.

You like me then, Master? I've done a pretty poor job of hiding the fact that I like YOU.

[giggle] Can you blame me, though? Your hair is beautiful, your eyes are hypnotizing, and your body...

...Mmmmm...trust me, being in heat is making it ten times worse. 

Master, since we like each other, would you be willing to help me out?

You're the closest thing I have to a mate, and these hormones are gonna make it harder for me to serve you!

Can I...use you like I was using that pillow? Please?

[excited] Yes! Thank you, Master! You won't regret it!

[deep breath] Okay...I suppose I'll start straddling you.

[moan] Your skin feels so warm, and so soft...

[improv grinding]

This is SO much better than a pillow!

Master, can you...grab my hips?

[moan] Okay, grabbing my ass works too...

SFX [ass smack]

[gasp] Oh my god! That felt really good...

[improv cont'd]

Can you feel the precum through my shorts? There's so much of it, all because of you.

If you want, you can be a little rougher with me.

I'm fragile, but I think deserve to be punished. What do you think?

[choking] Yes, like that! Keep choking me, Master!

Keep choking your catboy slut!

[improv cont'd]

[breathy] Master...I'm so close...fuck...

My shorts are gonna be SUCH a mess when you're done with me...

Do I have permission to cum? I know I've been such a dumb slut, trying to get off without you...

[pleading]...But I promise I'll never do it again! Every inch of my body belongs to my Master!

[short pause] Oh, I'm so glad you said yes! So, so glad...

[improv to orgasm]

Jesus...you have NO idea how much I needed that...

Master, you've done more for me than I could've ever asked for. Thank you so much! [kiss]

I'll try not to bother you with this anymore; I should be out of heat after a week or two.

[short pause] You...WANT to keep helping me? Master, you don't have to do that...

[giggle] Alright, if you insist! You're too good to me, you know that?

[yawn] I better change out of these shorts and get some sleep...you should hit the hay, too.

Wait, Master! Before you go...[passionate kiss] Thanks again.

Sleep well! I'll make you an extra-special breakfast tomorrow!


End file.
